


Tangled in Love

by DreamyLey



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Ben Solo is a little shit, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, Flynn!Ben, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Imprisonment, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kidnapped characters, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Minor Violence, Mother goose is mean, Rapunzel AU, Rapunzel!Reader, Royalty, Smuggler!Ben, Star Wars AU, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, Witches, angst if you squint, minor betrayal, pure fluff, reader is oblivious, theives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyLey/pseuds/DreamyLey
Summary: Hello! This is my first time ever writing fanfic, so please bear with me! I had a lot of help from my friends, so thank you to them. I literally would have never written this without their encouragement! <3
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Tangled in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoeliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeliza/gifts), [Sammm005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammm005/gifts), [ChildofEmbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first time ever writing fanfic, so please bear with me! I had a lot of help from my friends, so thank you to them. I literally would have never written this without their encouragement! <3

Life for you as a princess taken by a witch and trapped in a tower wasn’t all that bad. Especially when you had no clue you were a princess, or even stolen for that matter. That was, until the dawn of your 20th birthday. Every year, seemingly right on time for your birthday, the neighboring kingdom would release lanterns as some sort of tradition. 

This year was a big year for you because you were finally no longer going to be a teenager, but a full-fledged adult (or at least you thought). So, to commemorate the wonderful celebration you would likely be throwing for only you and your comfort droid, PC-31, you thought it would be nice to go down to the coastline to really get a glimpse of the floating sea of glittering stars up close. You had come up with the perfect plan, you'd leave the tower at 10pm and be back by midnight, simple right? 

Yeah, no.

As you sat on your tattered 19 year old cot reading ancient texts about the civil wars between the Mandalorian creed, you formulated this seemingly foolproof plan. Now all that was left was to ask your mother when she returned from her daily errands and you would NOT take no for an answer. Just as you started to get lost in your book, Pascal (the nickname you’d chosen for your small green, one wheeled droid) began beeping wildly and motioning toward the window. Once he quieted down, you focused on listening and heard faint shouts from down below. Assuming it was your mother, you rose from your tiny cot and threw your hair over the windowsill without a second thought. So to say you were startled when you began to see a mop of raven hair accompanied by golden eyes and a strong angular nose coming over the edge of the tower, would definitely be an understatement.

As the man scrambled onto the floor and stood to his full height, you realized a few things. The first thing being his incredibly attractive features and second, his towering frame. He was dressed in a white shirt and black vest, fitted black pants, and had a blaster holster across his waist. You eyed it, concerned for what he might do with it if things escalated.

“Who are you!” you screamed. Pascal beeping madly next to your feet, as if to say _you're in trouble now_.

“I’m the guy who’s going to save _you_ from this witch tower and take you back to your real parents, ok Princess?” He said casually while eyeing the loud droid beside you.

_Wait….princess? Real parents? Witch tower? What the hell is he talking about?_ You thought as you cocked your head to the side in confusion.

“Who are you calling princess? You must be mistaking me for someone else, because I am not a princess, and I sure as hell don’t need saving from an intruder like you!” Force, when would this guy realize you were just a girl living in a tower with their mother and droid companion? 

“Ok, for starters, you literally _threw_ your hair down for me to climb up, so I’m not much of an intruder. Also, you are definitely the princess they’ve been looking for for almost 18 years I mean, look at your _hair_.” He practically shouted, eyes comically wide as he gestured around the room.

You rolled your eyes at his ridiculous statement, “what does my hair have to do with this, you weirdo? I’ve lived in this tower my whole life with my mother, there's no way I’m a princess. Plus, do you really think a princess would have a droid as a best friend?” Pascal whirred happily at the mention of him, pleased that he was being included.

The stranger looked irritated by your words as he said, “oh c’mon you’ve _never_ wondered why you’ve been stuck in this tower your entire life? Or why your “mother” is rarely around during the day?” He made air quotes when he said mother, as if implying she wasn't really the person who’d given birth to you. “Also yes, a princess can totally have a droid as a best friend, trust me,” he added as he rolled his eyes.

As you were about to yell at him for his implications, he quickly said, “look, I have to go before your “mother” comes back, but think about what I said. I will be back tomorrow to see if you’re willing to take me up on that offer to help you escape this musty tower and take you back to your real parents. Now, throw down your hair so I can leave without dying, _before_ she sees me?” 

_Geez, what is with this dude and his air quotes and demands, you think. But what if what he’s saying is true…_

Before dwelling on what he said too much, you let him escape just like he had asked, leaving both you and Pascal relieved to see him finally gone. The second he disappeared into the forest, your mother, if you could even call her that anymore, appeared from the opposite side of the dense treeline carrying a basket humming to herself. 

As she opened her mouth to yell up to you, her precious “daughter”, she noticed that your hair was already down and she looked almost….startled? “Darling? Have I become so predictable?” she said as she began her way up to the window using your silky locks. 

You knew your mother couldn't know about the stranger that had climbed into the tower, just moments before she had arrived so you quickly came up with a lie. “No, mama! I was peeking out the window and saw you coming so I figured I would just throw it down now!” You had to be as sweet as you could if you were going to convince her to agree to your plans for tomorrow night. However, you couldn’t shake what that mysterious and _very_ attractive intruder had said from the corners of your mind.

As your mother made her way through the large opening in the window you thought, _Had everything been a lie this whole time? Mama wouldn’t lie to me...would she?_

You hadn’t realized that you were pacing until Pascal bumped into your ankles and your mother yelled, “(Y/N)! Hello? Are you ok, dear? Something on your mind?,” feigning concern. 

You stopped and stood still in the middle of the large, open living quarters and looked at her with the warmest smile you could, saying, “I’m perfectly fine, mama! Although, I did want to ask you for something.” It was now or never.

Before you could continue, she interrupted, “If it’s about new paints, I wouldn’t worry about that, _especially_ with your birthday being tomorrow and all.” You immediately felt bad for believing the strange intruder’s words, doubting if she was your real mother.

Your grin faltered slightly but you tried to keep your smile as you said, “I wasn’t going to ask about paints, I was actually thinking about doing something special for my birthday tomorrow, you know with me turning twenty and all.”

“And what might that _special thing _be?” she said sceptically. Upon hearing her tone and seeing your dimming expression, Pascal, who had been quietly sitting under your cot to the left listening to you talk to your mother, suddenly became alert and started to whir and beep madly almost as if he was angry with her articulation.__

__“Oh, will your stupid droid shut _up_? I swear, as soon as we begin talking, it's like it has something to say, like it's not just a piece of junk that helps you clean while I’m out foraging.” She rolled her eyes with disgust. _ _

__Pascal rolled out from under your cot and started beeping louder like he was arguing with your mother while you stood in shock at what she’d just said. _She’s never said anything about Pascals noises before, so why the sudden annoyance? Maybe she was tired from her day of scavenging_ , you thought. Your mother had said some choice words before, but never about your beloved droid you called your best friend._ _

__“I’m sorry mama, I’ll turn him off,” you said as you crossed the room to where Pascal was zipping around angrily. Pascal tried to run from you as you reached over to his off button, but was too slow as you grabbed him by the wheel to stop him from moving and powered him down for the time being._ _

__“Good, with that _thing_ out of the way, we can focus on our previous conversation. What were you saying, Dear?” Your mother started as she turned to you from where she was standing. Obviously upping the sweetness and feigning interest in her tone, trying to alleviate the situation. You had experienced the manipulation for so many years that you heard nothing but sincerity. _ _

__“Oh! Yes! My plans!” You started excitedly, “I was wondering if Pascal and I could go down to the coastline to see the lanterns tomorrow?” Your mother looked at you in surprise and anger so you quickly added, “It wouldn’t be for the whole day or anything! I just want to see the lanterns up close this year, as a...celebration type thing!”_ _

__Your words seemed to only anger your mother more. She bolted toward you, roughly grabbing you by the scalp and craning your neck back so you had no choice but to look up at her. “Do you not remember _why_ I forbid you for leaving? For _YOUR_ safety,” she shrieked._ _

__“How dare you think I would possibly allow you to put yourself in danger...and for what? _Lanterns_?!” She let you go with a rough shove toward your small cot as tears welled up in your eyes. “Absolutely not! And don’t even _think_ about sneaking out, your stupid robot would give you away. Now go to bed, and not a word about it tomorrow, do you hear me?” She spat with venom, leaving no room for argument as she stormed down the stairs of the tower to her own bedroom._ _

__You heard your mother slam the door to her room as you looked sadly at your tattered cot that was pushed against the wall of the main living quarters. You sat down, bringing Pascal over to you and reactivated him. He immediately took in your state of sadness and began assessing your condition with urgency. Once satisfied and realizing you were only sad and not hurt, he rolled under the cot to his charging station and “fell asleep”, knowing you would not want to talk about the argument he knew you’d just had with your mother._ _

__Once your droid had switched to charging mode, you shifted so that you were lying on your (quite uncomfortable) cot facing the wall and began sobbing quietly while replaying the events of today in your head._ _

__As you fell asleep that night, you thought about the argument and the odd way your mother seemed to only grab your scalp, avoiding your hair. You mulled over the words your mysterious intruder had said and wondered if they were true, thinking that maybe tomorrow he would help you see the lanterns and return you back to the tall prison you called home._ _

__You fell asleep that night with a grin on your face, dreaming about the handsome stranger you’d encountered just a few hours earlier. Maybe he could get you out. Just maybe._ _


End file.
